A Twist in Fate (rewritten)
by BluePixieKimiko
Summary: The story revolves around Kimiko (OC) who's world gets thrown upside down when she finds out that the night class are vampires, though things get a bit more complicated then that when all the human students have to leave but with Kimiko being an orphan she has nowhere to go but the streets, what will happen? KANAMEXOC warning! T rated for safety and English
1. Chapter 1

**Kimiko: Hi hi guys so this will be the rewrite of "A twist in fate" the story might be TOTALLY different from the original (which has been removed sorry!) but its because I have grown as an author, it will still very much be OCXKaname and no matter what you do to an OC they will be considered Mary Sue these days so imma go with whatever floats my boat XD if yo don't like OCxKaname please don't hate on my stories and rather leave now before you even start reading, thanks ^_^**

 **I do not own Vampire Knight no matter how much I want to marry Kaname-sama but one day I shall own the cosplay X'D**

 **A Twist in Fate**

 **Chapter 1: A twist in living circumstances.**

Kimiko was a student at Cross Academy, she had been there since Kaien Cross found her 2 years ago when her parents were killed by a vampire, Kaien promised that she would be safe at Cross Academy so she took him on his word and went with him.

"All day class students, please head to the auditorium for an important announcement from the head master," Yuuki's voice interrupted classes over the intercom.

All the day class students made their way to the auditorium.

"What do you think he wants to say?" Kimiko's friend Sam asked, Sam was from America but transferred to Japan with her family a few years ago.

"Probably some stuff about keeping safe and not leaving after certain hours, the usual probably," Kimiko shrugged.

"Students I have an urgent matter to discuss," Kaien sighed "I was hoping to keep this secret for longer but the council has forced my hand and all of you are in possible danger so I have no choice, the truth is vampires exist among us," Kaien said seriously. "And the vampire council have it in for the night class students because they too are vampires... now now I know all of you are shocked but please listen!" Kaien pleaded as the hall erupted into loud chatter among the students.

"The reason you were not told of this before was because some of you have had bad experiences with vampires while others didn't even know they existed, I wanted to show the world that vampires and humans can co-exist and this school has proven my point, no students have ever been bitten by any of the night class students before for they too just want to live peacefully, the reason I am telling you now is because the vampire council plan to attack this school and we need to evacuate all of you safely before they reach the school, you will be sent to your homes where you will be safe," Kaien said. "Now the night class students are here along with the guardians to escort all of you through the safety tunnels where you will get on safe transport without being spotted, please be safe," Kaien said and the guardians and night class students started leading the panicked students out the hall.

"Wait... Kimiko where will you go?" Sam asked worried.

"I'm not sure Sam..." she said. "I'll meet up with you," she promised and ran to Kaien.

"Headmaster!" she called frantically "HEADMASTER KAIEN!?"

"Ah! Kimiko! You should go with the other students and go-" Kaien stopped his sentence.

"Go where?! I have nowhere to go!" Kimiko said horrified and angry "Vampires took my first home and now you really want to tell me that they are going to take my second home too?!" Kimiko asked horrified.

"Kimiko I... " Kaien sighed "I'm sorry but you need to get to safety, the vampire council are not as nice to humans as the night class students are."

"Where am I suppose to go?! If I leave... If I leave I'll be stuck on the streets! You promised to protect me!" Kimiko yelled angry and ran away from Kaien.

"Kimiko!" Kaien yelled and sighed frustrated.

"Is something the matter?" Kaname asked.

"Yes... that one... running away from me, well she lost her parents to vampires 2 or so years ago so she has nowhere to go once she leaves here, I have broken my promise to her." Kaien sighed regretfully, "but I can't do anything else she's in danger here."

"Let her stay in the night dorm, I will make sure she has protection around the clock, we have caused this and I do not wish to see one of your students end up on the streets, homeless and alone," Kaname said "I will go get her."

Kimiko ran until the entrance of the safety passage, she looked at it horrified, if she so much as stepped in there she would be a street rat with nowhere to go, no family to support her, no roof over her head and no set meals.

"You do not have to leave, you will remain here," Kaname said behind her and Kimiko jumped in fright.

"E-excuse me?!" Kimiko asked shocked.

"It is my class and I's fault that you have to leave here in the first place and knowing you would end up homeless I simply can not allow for it, you will stay in the night dorm where we can protect you while the vampire council causes chaos, we sincerely apologize," Kaname said and bowed politely.

"Er... t-thanks..." Kimiko said awkwardly "I can't not accept cause I have nowhere else to go so thank you." she sighed.

"Please go get all your things from your room immediately and head to the Moon dorm, I shall wait for you there to explain the circumstances to the rest of my class." Kaname said and disappeared.

"Kimiko! There you are!" Sam said relieved.

"Sam... I'm not leaving... I don't have family on the outside... " Kimiko said looking down.

"But its dangerous" Sam said worried.

"Head master has arranged for me to stay here safely, I'll see you again when all this has cleared up and you guys come back for school" Kimiko promised.

"Okay, please stay safe!" Sam said and quickly went into the safety passage.

Kimiko went to her dorm room and slowly packed her things, she looked around sadly at the room she shared with Sam, things were going to be different for a while and she would be living with the very creatures that had killed her parents. But she would trust Kaien's opinion on the matter and if he thought they were good then she would believe him and think of the night class students as good as well.

When she finished packing up her bags she slowly made her way to the Moon dorm where she noticed Kaname waiting outside the gate for her.

"I'm here..." she whispered.

"Welcome, I hope your stay will be enjoyable," Kaname said.

 **Kimiko: What? What was that?! Kimiko that was NOT a twist in fate, as you were warned the story has changed DRASTICALLY! The basic plot is still very much there but it will only probably be seen in later chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimiko: I am rather pleasantly surprised that some peeps are interested in a KanamexOC story (no offense to the amazing people that left me reviews 3) I hope this story doesn't disappoint you cause that would really suck _ Well here I go with another chapter of any OC is considered Mary Sue oh I mean A Twist in Fate, lol!**

 **I do not own Vampire Knight (pfft don't I wish) however I do own Kimiko and the plot B|**

 **A Twist in Fate**

 **Chapter 2:A Twist in communication  
**

Kimiko snickered, "What is this a hotel?"

"Not at all, follow me." Kaname said and led her into the gates, there was a giant courtyard and then the dorm. Kaname walked into the dorm room and Kimiko took a deep breath before following.

"Kaname-sama is back!" Ruka called excited, Ruka had long, wavy toffee colored hair that reached just below the middle of her back and messy bangs that framed her forehead and she had large coffee bean brown eyes.

"Welcome back Kaname-sama," she said. "Who's the human?" she sneered.

"A snack?" Aido asked excited, he was a rather tall and lean guy with golden blond hair and electric blue eyes.

"No Aido she is not a snack," Kaname sighed. "This is… actually I haven't quite learned her name yet." Kaname said and looked at Kimiko.

Kimiko sweatdropped, "You invited me to stay here without knowing my name?"

"What?! She's staying here?!" Ruka asked horrified.

"Yes Ruka, we have caused unnecessary chaos among the students and certain matters came to my attention while the students were being evacuated so she will be staying here to be kept save from the vampire council," Kaname said.

"What matters?" another blond asked, his hair though was ash blond and he had beautiful green eyes, this blond was Takuma Ichijo.

"Basically you guys made me homeless, thanks for that by the way," Kimiko said in a mocking sincere voice.

"Homeless?" Takuma asked.

"Yea you know, vampires killed my parents and Kaien took me in, it's kind of like Yuuki's story except with all the dramatics of being Kaien's 'daughter'" Kimiko shrugged.

"Do you even want to be here?" a girl with light orange pigtails asked.

"Not really, I kind of dislike vampires not the whole 'blah blah I'm gonna kill them all, blah blah revenge for my family' thing more like I just wanted to stay away, you know?" Kimiko shrugged "but here I am, in your den because Kaien trusts you and I trust Kaien's opinion."

"So you aren't a snack?" Aido asked.

"No… " Kimiko sweatdropped.

"You are awful calm," a big male with brownish orange hair and orangey eyes said, his name was Kain.

"What am I suppose to do?" Kimiko asked "Oh wait, oh no vampires are going to eat me, please someone save me!" Kimiko mocked and shook her head. "My choices were limited okay? It was come here or go live on the streets somewhere and die homeless so I'm not gonna throw a big fuss about this and end up on the street, I'm going to be a good girl and suck it up." Kimiko said.

"You have a rather strange way of thinking, usually people at least get shocked when they live with vampires like in that one book, WAIT! You aren't in love with one of us? We don't sparkle!" Aido warned.

"I wouldn't fall in love with any of you if you were the last beings on earth," Kimiko said "if that makes you feel better."

"Yes it does… wait NO! I would be a wonderful person to fall in love with!" Aido concluded smirking.

"Hanabusa…" Kain sighed.

"Oh right, where are our manners?" Ichijo said. "These are Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, Ruka Souen, Kaname Kuran and I am Takuma Ichijo." Takuma introduced everyone as he gestured to them.

"I am Kimiko Nakahara, it's a pleasure to meet all of you I suppose… I shall try not to make too much of a nuisance of myself," Kimiko said.

"Just leave Kaname-sama alone," Ruka said annoyed.

"But how could I possibly, I am the number one fan of Kaname-sama," Kimiko mocked and rolled her eyes "Geez chill out, I have never been interested in the night class before why would I start now?"

"Because once you realize how amazing and handsome Kaname-sama is and how"

"he's a vampire," Kimiko offered.

"Excuse you! Kaname-sama is a pureblood! It's why we follow him!" Ruka snapped.

"Oooh… so Kaname you're kind of like the queen bee," Kimiko snickered.

"Don't speak to Kaname-sama so informally!" Ruka and Aido snapped.

"Geez…" Kimiko said taking a step back and lifting her hands in the air in defeat. "Sorry sorry, I'll even call him Kuran-san if that makes you two feel better."

Kaname shook his head, "I will expect Nakahara-san to have around the clock guards when the vampire council arrive because they will not take kindly to a human being here." Kaname said sternly.

"Yes Kaname-sama," everyone said and bowed.

"You guys are way too serious…" Kimiko whispered sweatdropping.

"Rima, take her to her room." Kaname said and Rima stood up from where she was sitting.

"Follow me," Rima said and Kimiko nodded and followed Rima up the stairs.

"Wow… this is… twice as big as my normal dorm room," Kimiko said shocked as she walked into her temporary dorm room.

The room contained a queen sized bed for some reason, a large dresser, a desk and a door leading to a bathroom.

"I even get a bathroom? Geez you guys sure know how to live!" Kimiko said and sat down on her bed, "Holy sh*t it feels like sitting on a cloud! Are you sure this is my room?"

Rima nodded, "It is the standard night class dorm, I will come call you when its time for dinner."

"Wait you guys actually eat normal food?" Kimiko asked shocked.

"Yes, we are not some beasts that only live off blood, it's a necessary requirement that we have managed to replace with blood tablets but like humans we need the rest of the nutrients as well." Rima said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I don't really know a lot about vampires." Kimiko admitted.

"Its fine, if you have any questions you can ask me, though I suggest you stay away from Ruka for now," Rima said.

"What's her problem with me anyway?" Kimiko asked.

"Ruka is hopelessly in love with Kaname-sama and doesn't like competition."

"Competition?" Kimiko burst out laughing, "she must really be insecure if someone like me gets seen as competition."

Rima chuckled a bit.

 **Kimiko: Whahaha random chapter was random, I feel like I needed to create an atmosphere for Kimiko's new living space for the time being and Ruka and Aido they got Kaname issues so it just seemed fitting XD I am now 100% sure Kimiko is being Mary Sue'd boss level cause I remember reading somewhere that "a character that does not like the main character in the beginning and instead dislikes them is mary sue" I honestly have to ask at this point in life what ISN'T mary sue XD Well hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hold on I'll respond to reviews:**

 **Guest: I'm surprised that people still like OC stories so thanks for reading and reviewing ^_^**

 **Myra k kuran: I'm glad you liked it, sorry that this chapter was pretty slow but I didn't want to rush this one as much as I had rushed the previews one X'D Hope you liked it anyway!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimiko: Hi guys! Its me again, I'm rather pleasantly surprised with my updating on this so far XD I'm getting quite a few followers on this story which is very motivating so thanks guys :d Okay I have no idea where I'm going with this story so here we go :D**

 **A Twist in Fate**

 **Chapter 3: A Twist in revelations**

"Dinner is ready," Rima said after knocking on the door and entering Kimiko's room.

Kimiko looked up from her book, her room already seemed like it was slowly turning into a war zone, her uniform laid scattered on the floor, there was a pile of books on the desk and her bag was open in the corner with some clothes spilling out.

"Comfortable?" Rima asked mockingly.

"Yes! This room is amazing! Though packing out seemed like an effort," Kimiko sweatdropped.

"We'll let's go, Kaname-sama expects everyone to eat dinner together."

"Who is he? The Beast?" Kimiko mocked as the two exited her room.

"Who?"

"The Beast, you know from the book Beauty and the Beast… wait don't tell me you haven't read it yet! Your poor soul! I insist you come borrow the book from me sometime!" Kimiko said.

"I don't really like to read," Rima said.

"Well I could always just tell you the story," Kimiko said excited at the idea but gasped at the dining room. "Holy hell what is this place! It's so big! And all those delicious foods… you guys really have been living the high life…" Kimiko mumbled drooling at the sight of the high class dishes on the table.

"Careful not to drool on the food," Ruka snapped annoyed.

"Oh, ahahahaha" Kimiko laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the drool from the side of her mouth, "Sorry it all just looks so… delicious. I don't think we've ever eaten this type of high class food at the day dorm."

"Please sit," Kaname said and Kimiko awkwardly sat 2 seats away from the last night dorm student on the large table, whom happened to be Rima.

Everyone started dishing for themselves and Kimiko awkwardly followed their examples, she did not feel the need to be judged more by the vampires then she probably already was, she had to keep the dignity of all humans in tact in this dorm.

Kimiko slowly took a bite of the chicken being served and had to resist devouring it on the spot, the food tasted as good as it looked and it looked amazing to begin with.

"So um… Kimiko, did level E's attack your family?" Takuma tried to start a conversation.

"Mmm? No idea," Kimiko shrugged.

"How did you make it out?" Ruka asked bitterly.

"…I don't really want to discuss that," Kimiko said evenly and took another bite of her food.

"Why not?" Aido asked.

"As a human I did what I had to to survive but dignity gets lost when you do what you must and I will not repeat verbally what I did that day," Kimiko stated calmly.

"Were you bitten?" Rima asked.

"No, anyway whats the deal with the vampire council having something against you guys?" Kimiko asked changing the subject.

"None of your business!" Aido snapped.

"No, you know it didn't cost me my home or anything." Kimiko remarked sarcastically.

"They are not fond of the idea of humans and vampires co-existing. The council believe that we are above humans and some only see humans as food so when Kaname-sama refused to leave the school and obviously we stayed with him the council got mad and threatened to kill all the humans here as a warning that even as a pureblood Kaname-sama had no right to deny them," Takuma explained.

"Damn, some vampires sure have issues…" Kimiko sweatdropped "by the way you keep saying pureblood, pureblood, pureblood, what is a pureblood?" Kimiko asked.

"A pureblood is one of the first vampires to ever walk the Earth, they are the ancestral vampires and killing one is a taboo because they have the purest vampire blood."

"So that means Kuran-san is like shit old," Kimiko snickered.

"He's not!" Ruka snapped.

"He's your ancestor, he kinda is."

Ruka growled at Kimiko in warning and she just went back to peacefully eating her food till she was done. Kimiko watched as the night class students threw weird tablets into their water making it turn red.

"Does it taste like blood?" she asked curiously. "Not that I know what blood tastes like, that be weird and not that I want to try but I'm curious," she shrugged.

"No, it doesn't but it has the necessary chemicals in it to be able to use it as a blood replacement." Rima said.

"Creepy," Kimiko said fascinated.

(The next day)

"Okay so now Belle runs away from the Beast after he scares her for finding his hidden rose because she wasn't allowed in his room, he's just scared that she harms the rose and limits his time more which I couldn't fault him for but he didn't have to scare her you know? Anyway so-"

"What are you doing?" Ruka asked walking into Kimiko's room where she found Rima and Shiki sitting on the bed curiously looking at Kimiko.

"Telling them the tale of Beauty and the Beast, have you heard it?" Kimiko asked.

"No, I don't have time for nonsense like fairy tales." Ruka said.

"Are you sure cause I could imagine you as Belle in this tale," Kimiko said.

"Really? Well then I suppose I should hear this story for myself," Ruka said and leaned against the wall.

(A little while later)

"So the two end up happily in love even though they are clearly so different?" Ruka asks excited.

"Yes, because when it comes to true love nothing like that matters, the only thing that matters is that you truly love each other with your whole hearts," Kimiko said smiling.

(Meanwhile)

"They are on their way Kaname-sama," a usually silent vampire named Seiren said as she bowed before Kaname.

"Thank you Seiren, when they arrive I expect you to watch over Nakahara-san so that the council do not get to her," Kaname said and she nodded.

"Of course Kaname-sama, Kaname-sama… what will you do if they threaten you?" Seiren asked.

"Kill them." Kaname said and finished the game of chess he was playing by himself, he won of course, he picked up the opposing King and smirked.

"Check mate."

 **Kimiko: Er…. Well okay then XD Lol okay so no idea why but I thought it would be fun to bring in the tale of Beauty and the Beast cause I feel like it might play a bit of a role in the development of the story, I mean look Ruka got slightly closer with Kimiko so yay XD Also guys I would just like to thank everyone that has been following and favoriting the story I hope you are enjoying it and leave a comment, I'd love to hear from you :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kimiko: HIIII! So er… this is chapter 4, finally? A have a guest reviewer that keeps reviewing and I just wanna say thanks so much! I really appreciate the reviews, they motivate me to keep going ^_^  
**

 **Rima: She doesn't own Vampire Knight or the characters, only the plot.**

 **A Twist in Fate**

 **Chapter 4: A Twist in Friendships**

Kimiko looked out the window as the sun set and sighed, "Life gets extremely boring when you don't have classes to attend… WAIT! Who am I kidding?! Classes are horrible!" she rambled to herself.

"Talking to yourself human?" Aido asked walking into Kimiko's room.

"Entering without knocking vampire?" Kimiko countered mockingly.

"You think you're so funny!" Aido growled annoyed.

"Would you chill out please? Look I have no problems with you and I don't wish to have, I even changed the way I address Kuran-san to get you to lighten up towards me," Kimiko sighed. "I don't like this any more then you do but what can I do? I didn't exactly want to go live on the streets so can't we just agree on a mutual ground?" Kimiko asked.

Aido raised his eyebrow at Kimiko.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"How can you be so calm? Doesn't Kaname-sama's presence intimidate you? Don't his looks make you want to swoon?" Aido asked.

"Wait! Are you angry that I don't like Kaname- er Kuran-san?" Kimiko asked shocked. "Look he's great and all… I think but why would I bother to think of a guy who wouldn't spare me a glance? I'm not like those girls that fawn over him just because he's handsome, I would much rather fall for a guy who acknowledges my existence as an equal, so I'm sorry if I insult you by not being madly in love with Kaname."

Aido sighed, "Sorry, its just I felt like you were looking down on Kaname-sama and I absolutely cannot accept that!"

"Well I'm not, I'm simply not thinking about him as hard to believe as that might sound to you."

Aido nodded, "I believe you human."

"Thank you vampire," Kimiko said grinning and the two burst out laughing.

"Kimiko!" Ruka called excited, "Come along, we're having a girls night in my room."

"You two are friends now?" Aido asked shocked.

"I told her the story of Beauty and the Beast and apparently Ruka related to it well, I then gave her advice to win Kaname's affection and bam instant friendship," Kimiko said grinning.

"You are one clever human," Aido said.

"Why thank you," Kimiko mock bowed and Ruka dragged her away.

"Aido there you are!" Kain said annoyed, "What are you doing in Nakahara-san's room?"

"I guess you could say we became friends," Aido said smirking.

"Really?" Kain asked shocked which was very unusual for him.

"Yea, she's not bad for a human."

"Now even I have heard everything," Kaname said smirking as he walked into the room.

"Kaname-sama!" Aido said surprised.

"I came to worn everyone, the council is here, we must prepare for the worst, Seiren will watch over Nakahara-san," Kaname said.

"Perhaps we should try to avoid conflict?" Aido asked, "If we were to get hurt Kimiko might get killed or bitten…" Aido said worried.

"Oh? I thought she was just a vampire snack?" Kaname asked smirking.

"She's different from other humans…" Aido said embarrassed.

"They became friends because she agreed not to fall in love with Kaname-sama," Kain offered.

"S-shut up Akatsuki!" Aido said embarrassed.

(Meanwhile)

"Okay so I walked into Kaname-sama and just like you said he noticed my perfume!" Ruka says excited. "And then he-"

"Excuse me," Seiren said appearing in the room. "The council is here, Nakahara Kimiko I am to protect you until everything is over." Seiren said.

"Do I have to go anywhere?" Kimiko asked.

"Just go back to your room and stay there. Rima, Ruka go to Kaname-sama," Seiren said and the two nodded.

"Sorry Kimiko! We'll talk again after all this is over!" Ruka promised.

"Stay safe!" Rima said and the two left the room.

Kimiko and Seiren walked back to Kimiko's room.

"How long do you think this will last?" Kimiko asked Seiren but she remained quiet.

"Not much of a speaker are you? Its okay I love talking so I'll do enough for both of us!" Kimiko said grinning. "What's your name? You know mine but I don't know yours!"

"Seiren."

"Well Seiren I'm sorry you got stuck with me, if you need to go you can I will be fine," Kimiko said grinning.

"Kaname-sama ordered me to protect you and I will do just that." Seiren said.

Kimiko sighed as she flopped down onto her bed, "I feel like Rapunzel except my hair isn't nearly long enough!"

Kimiko eventually got bored and looked out the window, she saw a bunch of vampires standing below in the dorm courtyard and the head vampire was talking to Kaname.

"I wonder what they're talking about…" Kimiko mumbled to herself.

"They are arguing about Kaname-sama being part of this school and that as an ancestral vampire it is shameful and his fellow ancestors would kill him if they found out what he is trying to do but Kaname-sama is trying to persuade him to give this a chance as it would change so much for both human and vampire kind," Seiren said.

"Its stupid if you ask me, we can live together just fine. I mean look at me, my parents were killed by vampires but its not like I'm planning on killing all of you for some kind of revenge, I just have to believe that you are different from those vampires," Kimiko said but as she kept watching she watched as outside vampires started to attack the night class students.

"Oh no! Shouldn't you go help them?!" Kimiko asked Seiren.

"No, I am not to leave your side, now please get away from the window so that you do not alert them to your presence, they can probably already smell your blood but they don't know where you are." Seiren said and Kimiko sighed and sat her on her bed.

"Go to sleep, it should all be over when you wake up," Seiren said and Kimiko looked at her like she was mad.

"You expect me to go sleep when there is an all out war going on outside?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes, it will even out your heartbeat and your blood will stop pumping so fast that one could smell it miles away, you are a burden right now so do something useful and go to sleep," Seiren said.

"I… I guess I can… try?" Kimiko offered and quickly got in her bed, feeling slightly bad at the realization that Kaname had to give up one of his followers, would that be the correct term to describe them? He has to do that to protect her, so she supposed she could do what she can to help, even if it was something as stupid as going to sleep.

Kimiko yawned as her eyelids actually started to feel heavy, she was shocked that she could even possibly fall asleep with what was going on outside but she was fast asleep before she even realized it.

 **Kimiko: Why you fall asleep?! Ahahaha okay I'm kidding I know why! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I did not type what happened in the fighting because firstly I suck at describing fights and second it would spoiler the next chapter. Feel free to leave a review if you like the OC world of, I mean A Twist in Fate XD I will try to update soon again :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kimiko: Hey guys! Kimiko desu~ Thanks so much for everyone taking the time to favorite and follow this story! It means I'm doing something right which makes me glad ^_^**

 **P.S I own nothing but the plot and my Mary Sue as hell OC XD**

 **A Twist in Fate**

 **Chapter 5: A Twist in rooming**

"Aido you can't wake her like that! Then she'll wake up in a bad mood!" Ruka said annoyed.

"Yea well I wasn't about to wake her with a kiss like YOU suggested!" Aido snapped.

"Are you calling my friend ugly?!" Ruka snapped.

"Of course not! She's very pretty but she's just not my taste! How would you feel if I asked Kaname-sama to kiss her awake?!" Aido snapped back.

"Kaname-sama would never! She's not his type at all!"

"I don't know if you guys are complimenting me or insulting me…" Kimiko groaned and sat up in her bed. "Would you mind telling me why you are arguing next to my bed?"

"We wanted to wake you up but couldn't decide how," Ruka explained.

"And it was someone's bright idea that I needed to be kissed awake?" Kimiko asked.

"Ruka thought of it!" Aido said accusingly and Kimiko groaned.

"It's faaar to early for this… early… oh yea!" Kimiko jumped up and examined the 2 night class students from top to bottom.

"Not a scratch… that means you guys won?" she asked.

"Not entirely, they retreated for the time being when the sun started rising," Rima said walking into the room.

Kimiko sighed, "Of course…"

"I didn't know there was a meeting being held in here," Takuma said from the doorway.

"Neither did I, but here we all are," Kimiko said sarcastically.

"Did you sleep well Kimiko?" Takuma asked.

"Er… yes? I'm sorry I still feel kinda weird that while all of you were out there fighting I was in here peacefully sleeping…"

"Think nothing of it, its our fault you are in this predicament so the least we can do is make sure you are safe and at peace," Takuma said. "Hurry up and get dressed breakfast will be served soon."

Takuma left along with Aido who had to go get Kain for breakfast.

Kimiko got out of bed and grabbed shorts and a t-shirt out of her bag.

"Are you really wearing that?" Ruka asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to seduce Kuran-san," she teased Ruka.

"Nonsense, Kaname-sama is as good as mine so you might as well dress pretty!" Ruka said and rummaged through Kimiko's bag, she pulled out a simple dress and cringed.

"I can't believe this is the only decent thing you have! The least your parents could do is buy you decent clothes cause that's what parents… do… Kimiko I'm so sorry!" Ruka said realizing her mistake.

"Hey, its cool, its been a few years," Kimiko said smiling. "My mom use to love buying me pretty dresses to wear but all my clothes kind of got lost in the fire," Kimiko shrugged.

"You never said anything about a fire?" Rima finally spoke up.

"Well I never really gave my full story, did I?" Kimiko asked thoughtful. "Its nothing special really, come on we'll be late for breakfast and I'm starving!" Kimiko said and the 2 followed her to breakfast after she got dressed in her plain dress.

Kimiko sat in her usual seat, 2 seats away from the last night class student, she silently at breakfast while the night students talked to Kaname about the battle.

After breakfast most of the night class students went to sleep to get rest for the battle that night, Kimiko was warned not to leave the dorm and then left to her own devices.

When the sun started setting the night class students woke up to prepare for the night ahead, Kimiko was laying with her head over her bed and her arms dangling next to her head.

"B-O-R-E-D-O-M!" she groaned to herself.

"Am I disturbing?" Kaname asked from the doorway.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kimiko asked mockingly.

"Shall I leave you to your boredom?" Kaname asked smirking.

"Please not!" Kimiko groaned and sat up, "How can I help you Kuran-san?"

"Those two really scared you properly, didn't they?" Kaname mocked.

"Scare? No. I just wanted to preserve the peace, the moment I can go back to the day dorm I'll probably say your name to piss them off so that they don't miss me to much when I leave," Kimiko said grinning.

"I've noticed you three have become close friends," Kaname said.

"Yea, it's a shame really. They're pretty cool but I'd never see them so its better if the friendship breaks once I leave here," Kimiko scratched the back of her head awkwardly "but anyway is there a reason the mighty pureblood came to see me?" she mocked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that the council is aware of your presence," Kaname said.

"What now?" Kimiko asked worried.

"You will spend tonight in my room with Ruka, I need Seiren on the battlefield tonight but won't leave you unguarded and my room is the safest in the dorm as it has the best security so that I would have my own privacy and even if the council get into the dorm they would have a hard time finding my room." Kaname said.

"B-but you're a boy and I can't spend the night in a boys room and its TOO SOOON!" Kimiko mocked and burst out laughing, she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Are you done?" Kaname asked but there was clearly an amused grin on his face.

"No, but I'll spare you the talk of the birds and the bees," Kimiko joked. "I'm not gonna wake up with Ruka and Aido arguing over someone kissing me awake again am I?" she asked jokingly.

"I can't promise anything."

"Damn… good thing you picked Ruka…" Kimiko said thoughtful "If Ruka had heard of me being in your room the council would be the least of my concerns." Kimiko laughs. "She really is fond of you Kuran, you should give her a chance."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Kaname sighed. "I do not find myself attracted to Ruka in such a way and see her more as a dear friend."

"Love can bloom from friendship," Kimiko said.

"What makes you such an expert?"

"Disney novels!" Kimiko said grinning.

Kaname shook his head.

"Anyway prepare whatever you wish to take to my room for the night, the council should be arriving soon, dinner is already waiting for you in my room.

"Thanks… Sorry I'm such an inconvenience." Kimiko sighed.

"We inconvenienced you first, think nothing of it." Kaname said.

Kaname led Kimiko to his room where Ruka was already waiting for them outside the door.

"Take care of her Ruka," Kaname said and Ruka nodded.

"Of course Kaname-sama!"

Kaname left the two in his room and used some of his pureblood power to seal off the room. (Wait what?! Well the man managed to make people turn to nothing in the anime, I wouldn't put this past him XD)

Kimiko ate her dinner in relative silence, when she was done she looked around awkwardly.

"Er… his room is… er… nice? I think?" Kimiko mumbled to herself.

"I heard you…" Ruka said seriously, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked out the window. "I heard you speak to Kaname-sama."

"Er… did I do something wrong?" Kimiko asked hesitantly.

"Thank you…" Ruka sighed. "You're a good friend, for a human that is."

"Thanks… I think… but seriously! Why are you thanking me?" Kimiko asked confused.

"You told Kaname-sama to give me a chance, when you could have tried to win his favor you tried to get him to be with me." Ruka said smiling.

"Er, yea, I still don't want to 'win Kaname's favor'," Kimiko said seriously.

"Its far too late for that, I'd say you've managed to make quite the impression on Kaname-sama," Ruka said.

"Ruka its not like that, you'll see, once I'm gone here…"

"Once you're gone here you'll do something to make Aido and I mad so that we don't feel bad when you return to being a human in the day class and we never get to see you again, I heard you. But I don't see the point in doing that, why not keep your friendship with us?" Ruka asked.

Kimiko smiled and went to look out the window next to Ruka, it looked over the forest. "Because I don't want you guys to be sad and miss me, then again that's probably just me being full of myself." Kimiko laughed awkwardly.

"Do you have friends in the day class?" Ruka asked.

"One, but I'm a horrible friend to her cause I get so envious when she starts talking about her family," Kimiko laughed and sat down on the window sill. "Sam's a great friend though, she's also very popular among our classmates," Kimiko said.

"Are you popular?" Ruka asked.

"By default yes, it's a situation where if you hang out with the popular kids you are popular by default," Kimiko said.

"How did you become friends?" Ruka asked.

"You know, she was amused by my witty comments and sarcastic personality," Kimiko joked. "Kaien made us roommates after he took me in and I had to calm down my new sobbing room mate who cried because I had no family left, Sam really is too sweet for her own good but she's kind and I guess she became my friend out of pity at first but I like to believe we've developed an almost sister like bond."

Ruka smiled, "I'd love to meet her, you don't really get many kind vampires…"

Kimiko smiled, "I'll introduce you two when the day kids come back." Kimiko promised.

 **Kimiko: Chapter done! Yesh! I'm being pretty good about updating this fanfic so I'm rather proud of myself :D :D :D I won't make this fanfic too long, maybe 10 chapters? I'll see as I go ^_^ Hope you enjoyed reading this! Feel free to review and favorite :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kimiko: Hiii! Okay so firstly I will be replying to all reviews at the end of the chapter even if I have through personal message cause some of you guy's reviews were just amazing and silly and I loved reading them ^_^**

 **I own nothing but the plot, Kimiko and Sam ^_^**

 **A Twist in Fate**

 **Chapter 6: A Twist in results…**

"Congratulations guys!" Kimiko said smiling as everyone lifted their glasses into the air, they were celebrating the night classes victory against the council who lost badly and had to admit defeat.

Kimiko sat between Aido and Ruka as had been the norm for the last few nights during their meals instead of sitting 2 seats away from the last student at the table.

"And to Kimiko for being the brave human she is," Aido teased and Kimiko bumped him playfully as everyone laughed.

"The only thing I did was throw a random vampire with a bedside table… sorry bout that Kaname," she sweatdropped. Kaname just nodded and smiled.

The second night Kimiko spent in Kaname's room she was alone cause everyone figured that she would be safe but a vampire had managed to get in, Kimiko yelled for help but also threw the vampire with everything she could lift so first it was a few books, then the bedside lamp and lastly the bedside table.

"Still not scared of us after that?" Ruka joked.

"You know I wanted to be but then Aido made a wise ass joke and I couldn't take vampires serious after that," Kimiko teased.

"So we all have to blame Aido that you don't fear us!" Takuma laughed.

Kimiko smiled as everyone laughed, she had gotten so use to the night class students, they weren't associating with her cause they had to or cause she was friends with Sam, she had managed to become their friend all on her own, she would really miss them when she went back to being a poor human who had 1 actual friend.

"Good news everyone!" Yuuki exclaimed excited walking into the dining room. "School will be starting back up again as of next week Monday!"

The laughter in the dining room stopped and everyone looked at Kimiko, who used her right hand to scratch the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Guess that means that I'll have to stop pretending I'm a vampire," she joked and everyone laughed.

"You, a vampire? How did this happen?" Aido joked along.

"Oh it was TRAGIC!" Kimiko exclaimed "I got bitten by my ex lover who was a vampire and wanted revenge since he couldn't have my heart and now I am cursed to drink these horrid pills and listen to all of you for the rest of eternity~" Kimiko joked and everyone laughed at Kimiko's antics.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Yuuki?" Kaname asked, Ruka and Aido scowled and Kimiko giggled at their faces, Yuuki agreed and the rest of dinner went the same as normal.

The rest of the weekend went by relatively calm, Ruka, Aido and Kimiko spent most of their time together, they were indeed an odd pair of friends but they all seemed to have bonded, Aido showed Kimiko his 'treasures' which she pretended were the most beautiful collection of things ever while Ruka and Kimiko spent each night doing stupid things they've heard girls do at sleepovers like paint each others nails which failed, have a pillow fight which ended up being kind of fun and even prank calling Aido.

Kimiko smiled at Aido and Ruka, she had her bag in her hands as they stood by the gate that leads in and out of the night dorm.

"It was fun guys, don't forget to tell K-a-n-a-m-e I say bye~" she teased winking and the two smiled sadly.

"Come visit," Ruka said.

"But what if a vampire eats me?" Kimiko mocked being horrified.

"We'll protect you," Aido chuckles as Ruka wipes a stray tear.

"Hey hey, no crying!" Kimiko said, "You guys have to see me off with smiles!"

"You're crying too," Aido says annoyed trying to keep his own tears in and the 3 hug.

"S-sorry," Kimiko laughed through her tears "you guys are the best friends ever but hey some of us are human and have actual important classes," she tried to joke.

The 3 separated and smiled sadly at each other.

"Its been good guys," Kimiko said smiling.

"Kimiko! Wait!" Rima called and went to Kimiko.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked Rima smiling, Rima offered Kimiko some pockey.

"To remember Shiki and I by!" Rima said smiling and Kimiko burst out laughing.

"Thanks, maybe I'll find a cute boy I can pokey kiss with~" Kimiko teased.

"You? You're a beast inside a girls body! I feel bad for the idiot that falls for you," Aido laughs.

"Hey! My friend is not ugly!" Ruka said.

"Kimiko let's go!" Yuuki called outside the open gate and she nodded.

"Bye guys," she said and went to Yuuki who excitedly talked about going back to classes on that same day.

"Think she'll be fine?" Aido asked.

"Probably," Ruka sighed and the 3 went back into the dorm.

Kimiko sat in class later that they, she had gone back to her dorm room to put down her bag and found a very excited Sam hug her and tell her how much she had missed her, the two walked to their homeroom while Sam excitedly talked about her family and asked what she had been doing to which she lied and said she had just read every day.

Kimiko wasn't happy to really be back and she realized why the moment they stepped into the class, everyone excitedly crowded around Sam while she was indirectly pushed away so they could get to Sam, in the night dorm she at least had friends that would have asked her what she had been up to, it was a pitiful way of thinking and she knew that but she was human and she had emotions too and it really hurt her when she got pushed away like she was in the way, ironic how humans would make her feel like that and not vampires who were the same reason she didn't have parents anymore.

Kimiko quickly fell back into a routine, wake up, go to classes with Sam, eat lunch alone cause Sam is talking with others and told her to go on ahead, go to the library, do homework, go eat dinner, go sleep. It seemed rather glum but she didn't mind, she was grateful that she wasn't on the street begging for money or worse yet dead, she was glad she could learn and she rather enjoyed reading when she had time.

One day Kimiko finally decided to go see Ruka and Aido again, she walked to the dorm directly after class but fangirls were already lining up to see their idols, when the night class finally walked out in their usual calm way she tried to wave at Aido and Ruka but got pushed back by excited fangirls.

However Kimiko was Kimiko so she didn't give up after that, she tried several different methods, she tried to climb the wall which she got scolded for by Zero, she tried to make a giant poster which angry fans ripped up and said she alone wasn't allowed to gain their sole attention, she tried to get a ladder to tower over the fans but the fangirls took advantage of it and she again got scolded by Zero and lastly she tried to calmly wait in the line to give them Valentines chocolate on Valentine's day but she was almost by them when their hands were full and the walked away, after that she decided that it was no good. Though after giving up she still tried to ask Yuuki if she could go visit them and Yuuki said it would be unfair for 1 human student to go in cause then the rest would want to go in and meet the night class as well.

Winter finally came around which meant that the exams were upon the students, Kimiko headed to her next class when Kaname stopped in front of her,

"Ah Kimiko, what a nice surprise," Kaname said and Kimiko nodded.

"Its nice to see you again Kuran-san," she nodded smiling.

"You haven't come to visit Aido or Ruka yet," Kaname pointed out and Kimiko laughed awkwardly.

"I haven't gotten time to, school is crazy busy but tell them I send my regards and hope they aren't killing each other," Kimiko chuckled and Kaname smiled and nodded.

"I will do so," Kaname calmly walked away after that and Kimiko went on her way to her class.

"I'll go visit them during the holiday!" Kimiko said determined.

Exams came and went in one hell of a blur as Kimiko got excited to see her friends Aido and Ruka again, she excitedly waved Sam off as she left to go home for the holidays and went to the Moon Dorm when the school grounds were clear safe for her, Yuuki and Zero, she walked into the dorm room's courtyard and went and knocked on the dorms door.

But there was no answer.

"They went home too, Christmas is a pretty big holiday for everyone," Zero said casually walking into the courtyard and Kimiko sighed.

"Of course, silly me," she laughed "I'll just be on my way then. Excuse me." Kimiko bowed respectfully to Zero and left back to the day dorm but what she saw wasn't what she expected at all,

"Didn't think we'd leave without you?" Aido asked smirking.

"Go hurry and pack! We're already late!" Ruka scolded.

"Pack?" Kimiko asked confused.

"Well you weren't exactly planning on spending Christmas in this lonely dorm were you?" Aido asked.

"Well…" Kimiko said sheepishly.

"Geez go pack!" Luka said smiling and Kimiko quickly nodded and rushed inside, she came out in normal winter wear and a scarf around her neck as well as her bag full of clothes.

"We are definitely going shopping!" Ruka scowled and the two ushered Kimiko into the waiting limo where Kaname, Rima, Shiki, Takuma and Kain were also waiting.

"Welcome Kimiko," Takuma said smiling.

"Hey," Kimiko said smiling and Ruka and Aido sat on either side of Kimiko's sides and hugged her.

"No more lonely Christmases for you!" the two said smiling and Kimiko let out a stray tear.

"T-thanks," she choked out.

"The poster was clever," Ruka teased.

"I liked the ladder idea," Aido teased as well.

"Oh god you guys saw that?!" Kimiko exclaimed embarrassed.

"We saw everything," Aido said smirking.

"Did you see me trying to climb the wall?" Kimiko pouted.

"You did WHAT?!" Ruka exclaimed horrified.

"No, no we did not," Aido chuckled and everyone shook their heads at the silly group of friends.

"So where are we going?" Kimiko asked.

"Where else? Paris!" Ruka said excited.

"WHAT?!" Kimiko exclaimed horrified.

 **Kimiko: Okay so firstly I know A LOT happened in this chapter but it was small bits and bobs that showed the time lapse since she last saw Ruka and Aido and also my OC is so tragic, lol not really, life gives us all shit and she's not the only one with crap like that I assure you, lots of people in life have such lives but those that bare through it are the strong ones ^_^ Thanks to everyone reading my story! Okay now for replies!**

 _ **Bella-swan11**_ _ **:**_ _Your review confused me at first but I think I got the idea of it, it really made me lol out loud, honestly I didn't make Kimiko someone who could captivate every man's heart cause that's not how she is at all and rather I made her someone who would slowly (as is logical) fall for Kaname and have him fall for her in turn ^_^but thanks for reviewing!_

 _ **katmar1994**_ _ **:**_ _I wanna know what happens next too fuuu X'D lol okay no I'm kidding, honestly when I started retyping this story I kinda wanted a more realistic feel to it cause you know Kimiko is Mary Sue enough as she is (joke intended) so I'm trying to work in him falling for her slowly in each chapter but to a realistic degree and as for Ruka, I think I'm developing Ruka's character to a bit more OOC but it kinda just ended up like that so when it comes time for her to accept things as they are she might have a different reaction to what people would usually expect from her ^^" oops but thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kimiko: Hey guys! I would really like to thank all of you that are following my story! I never would have guessed that my story that has an OC would get so many followers lol! So thanks for reading and following my story!**

 **A Twist in Fate**

 **Chapter 7: A Twist in settings  
**

Kimiko looked out the window as the clouds passed by them, the car had dropped them at the airport where Ruka and Aido had excitedly led her to the night classes private jet, they were all luckily from very well off families and easily afforded it.

"I can't believe this is your first time on an airplane," Aido said.

"We were a family of average income and flying is expensive," Kimiko said "by the way is it really okay to take me along? No offense, I am very happy to be here but I am human and all of you and your families are, well vampires..."

"Don't worry, I spoke to my mom and you will be staying with us, my mom's husband is human so you will feel more comfortable at our house," Ruka said reassuringly.

"Your dad is human?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"Heavens no, but my mom and dad are divorced and my mom got remarried to a human man, he's very nice and we often forget that he is human," Ruka explained.

"Thanks, that is more reassuring," Kimiko said smiling.

"Make no mistake, you will be there for every gathering and dinner and the ball," Aido said smirking.

"But why?!" Kimiko asked horrified.

"You will help prove to our families that humans can exist with us in peace even when they are aware of what we are," Aido said grinning.

"And then marry Aido," Takuma joked.

"NOOOOOOO! Anyone but Aido!" Kimiko said mockingly.

How about Kaname-sama then?" Takuma joked.

"Never mind! Aido when is the wedding?!" Kimiko joked and everyone laughed.

"Finally Hanabusa, a woman that is willing to marry you," Kain joked.

Aido looked confused because he wanted to defend Kaname but also joke along, Ruka and Kimiko laughed at his expression.

"Am I that bad?" Kaname joked.

"Don't get me wrong Kuran-san, you are probably quite the catch to some but it takes more then pretty hair and a charming smile to get my affection," Kimiko teased.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Kaname said smirking.

Ruka and Aido looked between Kaname and Kimiko and then looked at each other shocked.

After a while the plane descended into the Paris airport where everyone got off once the plane stopped, everyone collected their luggage and promised to see each other the next day at the first gathering.

Aido, Ruka and Rima however took Kimiko shopping.

"Is this really necessary guys?"

"Yes!" Ruka and Aido said.

"You can't show up in a t-shirt and jeans to the gathering, its formal wear only," Ruka said.

"Vampires sure are fancy," Kimiko snickered.

Ruka, Aido, Kimiko and Rima got into a black car that was there to pick them up, Ruka told the driver where to go and he nodded and drove off.

They arrived at a large shopping mall and Ruka excitedly dragged everyone to her favorite store once they got out of the car.

Kimiko fell on her bed in the guest bedroom and groaned, "That Ruka sure knows how to shop."

Kimiko sat up after a while and looked at all the shopping bags littering the guest room floor, Ruka had gone out of her way to buy Kimiko clothes, shoes and even make-up because apparently no girls life was complete without make-up.

"Is the room to your liking?" Ruka asked walking into the room.

"I'm not sure I can't see past the bags," Kimiko joked.

"Oh hush up, I didn't even buy that much, I usually buy twice as much on a normal day," Ruka dismissed Kimiko."I'm actually here to ask what your opinion is on Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked.

"My opinion?" Kimiko asked confused.

"Do you find him to be kind and handsome and caring?" Ruka asked.

"Ruka I swear I don't see Kaname like that, on the plane if I was overstepping my boundaries I am so sorry!" Kimiko apologized quickly.

"No you did nothing wrong," Ruka reassured Kimiko smiling "its just that Aido and I have never seen Kaname be so open before and we thought of how nice it was and that maybe it wouldn't be too bad if Kaname-sama regarded you as a close friend as well."

"Impossible," Kimiko dismissed the idea "he has too many fangirls I am not willing to deal with, I mean I can barely see you guys at school imagine trying to see Kaname, I might get hanged!" Kimiko joked and Ruka laughed.

"I hardly doubt lil old human me can get the great Kaname Kuran to open up though," Kimiko teased "if anyone can do it though, it would be you Ruka."

"Actually I've given up on Kaname-sama," Ruka admittedly bashfully sitting down next to Kimiko.

"What?!" Kimiko exclaimed shocked, "What happened?"

Ruka smiled, "Takuma and I went on a date and it was really nice, he knew how I felt about Kaname-sama but said that I should give him a chance and he would never ignore my feelings like Kaname-sama does and it was just so nice and I started seeing him in a new light, so we started dating," Ruka explained blushing.

"Oh gosh! Congratulations!" Kimiko said happy for her dear friend, she hugged Ruka.

"I am glad you found someone that treats you like the queen you deserve to be treated as," Kimiko said smiling.

Later in the evening Ruka's mom and dad returned and they welcomed Kimiko into their home, Kimiko and Ruka's dad hit it off rather well since he understood how uncomfortable she must have felt having to attend vampire gatherings and such so he reassured her that it would be fine and she had nothing to fear.

Ruka's mother seemed to be forcing herself to communicate with Kimiko so Kimiko just smiled and excused herself to which the woman seemed grateful.

"Mom that was extremely unnecessary," Ruka sighed seeing Kimiko return to her room.

"You know what the people think about humans Ruka..." her mom sighed.

"Your husband is human though besides she treats us like we are no different from her," Ruka said.

"Exactly, she should have more respect and speak to you more formally, she better be aware of this for tomorrow night or she will have an even harder time being accepted, even Ranmaru has to address me as if I am above him at these things," Ruka's mom says and and looks at her husband who smiles reassuringly.

"I think she is fine just the way she is honey," Ranmaru said reassuringly. "Ruka has made herself a fine friend indeed."

Kaname sighed as he stared at his blood pill water, he grinned.

"She will surely change their views on humans tomorrow, I have a lot of hope in you, Kimiko."

 **Kimiko: And done! The next chapter should be faaar more entertaining hopefully XD I'm rather excited to write how Kimiko and Kaname get closer and their romance starts blossoming :D I hope everyone will stick with me till the end ^^ until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kimiko: Guys! Where are all of these new followers and favorites coming from?! Thank you soooo much guys! It means the world to me! I will reply to reviewers after the chapter cause I promise I read all your reviews ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight or the main cast but I own Kimiko and Ruka's step dad Ranmaru ^^ he's made up btw as I do not know what Ruka's family setting is actually like.**

 **A Twist in Fate**

 **Chapter 8: A Twist in respect**

Kimiko always thought that nothing could scare her after she saw her parents be killed by a vampire but she had clearly underestimated Ruka. Ruka had woken her up early and said that all the girls were going for a spa day so that they would be ready for the gatherings of the week.

Kimiko had gotten some form of a salad put on her face on purpose that confused her, had hot rocks put on her back which was suppose to relax her, her body was also put into what they called a "mud bath" it was disgusting in her opinion but the others easily relaxed into it, the part she DID enjoy though was when she got a manicure and a pedicure.

But that wasn't what Kimiko found scary.

After that they had gone to get their hair done, Kimiko did not appreciate the people pulling at her hair and telling her she needed to take better care of it. They also did her make-up, Kimiko wasn't a stranger to make-up but she chose to go without.

But that also was NOT what scared Kimiko, no the torture was still ongoing as she was forced into a tiny corset by Ruka and the maid as they tried to make it tighter.

"Can't... breath" Kimiko tried to get out.

"Suck it up!" Ruka growled and pulled on the strings tighter.

When Ruka and the maid were happy with the tightness of Kimiko's corset they tied it up so that it wouldn't pull lose and the maid helped Kimiko pull her dress over her head.

Kimiko was wearing a simple black, sleeveless above the knee cocktail dress; there was a layer of black lace over the top of the dress. The dress was made out of black satin, the skirt was poofy with a petticoat underneath to make it poofier and around her waist was a silver ribbon that tied at the back into a small bow to make the dress even tighter.

Ruka easily got into her corset and then the maid helped her put her dress over her head. Ruka was wearing a purple dress, the main skirt came till her thighs and then had a half sheer layer over it but behind her, the top was a sweetheart line with jewels at the top of the dress. A silver belt held the shear layer in place around Ruka's waist. Both girls wore simple silver heels.

"How do you walk in these things?" Kimiko complained as she tried to walk around the room with her heels.

"What are you doing? You look like a penguin!" Ruka laughed as she watched Kimiko waddle around the room in her heels.

"Don't laugh at me! Can't I have a pair of flat shoes?" Kimiko pouted.

"No! You need to look sophisticated!" Ruka said firmly.

"Oh my! You two look lovely!" Ruka's mom said coming into the room, Kimiko quickly stood against the wall so the woman could pretend to acknowledge her but speak to Ruka.

"We luckily did make-up at the salon so it's just a matter of teaching Kimiko to walk in her shoes then we should be done," Ruka said smiling.

"Look at you three lovely ladies," Ranmaru said coming into the room. "Actually I'd like to steal Kimiko for a few minutes if you don't mind."

Kimiko nodded and slowly made her way to Ranmaru who offered his arm and the two walked out the room.

"I know Ruka will have probably told you otherwise but it would best for you to address the night classes students formally when others are in your presence, the vampires don't take well to us humans addressing them informally and feel they are superior to us," Ranmaru tried to explain.

Kimiko smiled at him reassuringly, "Don't I know that, Ruka and Aido were no different when I first met them, especially regarding one Kuran Kaname, I kind of expected as much but thanks for the warning Ranmaru-san."

When they finally arrived at the gathering Kimiko was sure she must have stepped through some form of a time portal, it was an extremely old building but the inside was beautiful and had a very Victorian era feel to it. Inside several vampires were already associating among themselves as they sipped blood tablets out of wine glasses, Kimiko turned down a blood tablet glass when a waiter offered her one which caused him to raise his eyebrow.

Kimiko spotted some of the night class students like Takuma, Rima and Shiki mingling among the crowd when a glass of actual champagne was offered to her.

"For the human~" Aido teased next to her.

"Thank you Aido-san," Kimiko whispered in a teasing voice and Aido glared playfully.

"Ah is this your... friend, Hanabusa?" Aido's mother asked.

"Yes, this is Kimiko, mother," Aido introduced Kimiko who bowed properly in respect.

"Aido-sama, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Kimiko spoke softly but loud enough for Aido's mother to hear.

"At least this one has manners," Aido's mother said smirking.

"Thank you Aido-sama," Kimiko said respectfully, while she snickered on the inside when she saw Aido's mother glare at her, his mother was clearly trying to insult her.

Many of the other night class students parents tried to same thing with Kimiko but much like Aido's mother she just smiled and pretended to be ever so polite which was more of a slap in the face to them.

Eventually people gave up on insulting Kimiko to her face and instead tried the more indirect approach by whispering about her behind her back but she just calmly stood against the wall and minded her own business.

"Are you having a good time?" A kind voice next to her asked.

"Why Kaname-sama what a lovely honor it is to be in your presence," Kimiko joked.

"Am I whoo'ing you yet?" Kaname teased causing Kimiko to smirk.

"Not in your wildest dreams I'm afraid," Kimiko teased.

"Shall I just ask the lovely human for a dance then?" Kaname asked.

"A dance?" Kimiko asked confused.

"It is step one in the vampire guide book on how to whoo a lady," Kaname joked with a wink.

"Well then I can't say no to that, though you should know that Aido won't be happy you will be dancing with the only woman that will willingly marry him," Kimiko joked.

"I'm sure Hanabusa will understand," Kaname said and lead Kimiko onto the rather large dance floor where a few other people were dancing.

"You guys sure are rather behind on times," Kimiko teased as the two danced.

"It makes it easy to whoo the ladies as you say," Kaname joked.

"I must say I am shocked that even the stoic Kaname Kuran can crack a joke every once in a while," Kimiko smiled.

"I guess I just need to be in the correct company," Kaname said and the two danced till the song ended.

Kaname led Kimiko off the dance floor but was pulled back on by another lady, Ruka and Aido quickly appeared on either side of Kimiko.

"So what was that all about?" Ruka smirked.

"What?" Kimiko asked confused.

"Don't play coy, you and Kaname-sama were definitely flirting back there," Aido said.

"Firstly I don't think anyone uses the term 'coy' anymore and secondly we were not, like I told you guys I have no interest in Kuran Kaname," Kimiko said.

"I would hope not, you are a simple human after all," Takuma's grandfather said behind the 3 friends.

"Ichijo-sama!" Ruka and Aido said shocked and bowed lowly, Kimiko followed their example.

"We were only teasing Ichijo-sama," Aido quickly tried to explain. "Because Kimiko is human we always tease her about being lower then us," Aido said shooting Kimiko an apologetic look.

"Well then you can be glad Kaname-sama did not overhear you," Takuma's grandfather said smirking.

Kimiko was just about ready to tell him what she thought of his opinion when she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Of course, I would never expect someone as great as Kaname Kuran to associate with a lowlife such as myself," Kimiko said smirking.

"Excuse me?" Takuma's grandfather asked shocked.

"That's what we humans are right? Nothing but low lives compared to vampires, the only thing we are good for is keeping the country up, farming, designing, working and creating the very country you live in but that's just us, I'm sure you vampires do some amazing things as well, besides hold spontaneous parties of course," Kimiko said smiling sweetly "after all we aren't nearly as high on the food chain as you are, we humans are the lowest of the low."

It was the first time ever that Takuma's grandfather, Asato Ichijo was at a loss for words as he watched the human girl smile at him sweetly, he quickly turned and walked away.

"Are you crazy?!" Ruka exclaimed after she and Aido had dragged out Kimiko.

"You literally just took on the ex president of the vampire council!" Aido exclaimed horrified.

"What did I do?" Kimiko asked innocently but Ruka and Aido could see her trying to suppress a smirk.

"You have some kind of a death wish, I am sure of it!" Ruka said.

"I just admitted what he told me," Kimiko said smirking.

"But you basically told him that he is useless!" Aido said horrified, "I advise you to not even try to sleep tonight, perhaps we should take you back..."

Kimiko's smirk instantly disappeared and she looked at her two fuming and worried friends.

"Sorry guys... I didn't mean to let you down," she apologized.

Ruka and Aido quickly hugged Kimiko.

"You did nothing wrong Kimiko, this was our fault. We expected too much from you when Kaname said you could prove to them that we could peacefully co-exist," Ruka said gently.

"I think it would be better if I went back guys..." Kimiko said frowning, "now I've inconvenienced Ruka's family too, I can't possibly stay with them anymore."

"Then you'll stay with me," Kaname said.

"Kaname-sama!" Aido and Ruka said shocked.

"You sure have guts Kimiko," Kaname said evenly.

"Sorry Kuran-san..." Kimiko sighed.

"I was rather amused to finally see Asato be put on his place and by a human no less, I have made everyone aware that you are here with me so they shouldn't try anything but Ruka and you will be staying in my villa for the rest of the stay."

"Thank you Kaname-sama!" Ruka said grinning.

"Yea, great," Kimiko grumbled and everyone laughed.

 **Kimiko: And chapter done XD oh gosh I had waaay to much fun writing this chapter, I love writing this story so much! Imma try and keep it to 12 chapters though cause I need to stop with too long fanfics lol! Okay now for some review replies :D**

 **BearVamp : **I'm very glad to hear that! Thank you :D

 **Guest : **I hope you love the rest as well :3

 **Willow : **Firstly thank you for taking your time to review each chapter :3 also thanks for all the kind reviews, I am so glad to hear you are enjoying this story and Kimiko as a character ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kimiko: I feel like I have actually been avoiding writing this chapter but at the same time I was so busy with life that I don't know why I felt like that XD But here I am, so enjoy!**

 **As usual I own nothing of Vampire Knight and only own this plot line and character ^_^**

 **A Twist in Fate**

 **Chapter 9: A twist in atmosphere**

Kimiko watched as first buildings passed by them and then trees as they drove to Kaname's estate. Ruka's mother had Kimiko's bags packed immediately when they got home and Kaname waited outside for Kimiko and Ruka, Aido had wanted to come to but his mother had denied saying that Kimiko was a bad influence.

Kimiko thought about what she had done and sighed, things would have been fine if she hadn't opened her big mouth and insulted one of the "higher up" vampires, she snorted inwardly at the notion. All he did all day was sit on a pedestal, pretending to be above humans, while humans were the very ones that most likely built the house he lived in and pedestal he sat on.

"I should probably feel bad that I don't feel bad about what I said to him," Kimiko mumbled.

"What?" Ruka asked.

"Well think about it, for most of the night all the vampires have been going about insulting me because I am human but what makes them so mighty? We work the same jobs and live in the same towns and we are all equal, why do vampires need to be the top dogs? Because they drink blood? I mean no offense. I love you guys but that's cause you don't treat me like some dog that's good for nothing." Kimiko said.

Ruka sighed, "Even I understand that now but it's not that easy to explain that to people who have been made to believe since childhood that they are above humans, because humans are considered food."

Kimiko sighed, "Yea I suppose that's all I am at the end of the day, food huh?"

"You aren't food Kimiko, it's why we at Cross Academy make use of the blood tablets to show that we don't need blood," Kaname said.

"Good, because I probably taste horrible," Kimiko joked to lighten the mood.

When they finally arrived at Kaname's estate the atmosphere around the 3 was much lighter, Kaname showed the 2 girls their rooms, both of which were right by his in case Asato decided to try something stupid.

"I've been wondering about this for a while now but how are you not scared of vampires?" Ruka asked as she sat on Kimiko's bed. "I mean, your parents were killed right in front of you and you just do not have an ounce of fear in your body for the same people that killed your parents."

Kimiko shrugged, "I guess I was a bit upset when I found out that you guys were vampires, after all I was kind of getting away from vampires when I went to Cross Academy, but I guess I trusted Headmaster Kaien enough that I also trusted his judgment on you guys and I mean you can't categorize everyone as killers just because of one bad apple, my mom always taught me that you were not allowed to judge someone until you knew them no matter who they were related to."

Ruka smiled, "Your mother sounds like she was an amazing person."

"She was the best, but then again every other person says that about their mother," Kimiko giggled and the two shared stories of their mothers.

A while later found Kimiko looking for the dining room for dinner and getting seriously lost.

"Just great, what is this?! Some cliché manga where the heroine gets lost and the prince finds her? Who needs such a big house anyway?!" Kimiko complained.

"The prince that needs to rescue the princess," Kaname teased behind Kimiko.

Kimiko just about jumped in fright at the sudden voice behind her.

"Geez Kuran-san you will give me a heart attack!" Kimiko accused as she put her right hand over her heart, "I'd like to live for a few more years if you don't mind."

"Sorry, I came to look for you when you didn't show up for dinner," Kaname explained, "shall I lead you to the dining room?"

"Well I can't say no, I'm already lost!" Kimiko pouted. "So please take me back oh kind prince," she joked.

Kaname chuckled and lead Kimiko to the dining room. When they got their Ruka was already done eating which confused Kimiko, because surely no one, not even vampires, eats that fast, but the only explanation Ruka gave to Kimiko's questioning gaze was a wink as she left to her room.

Kimiko groaned, "Geez Ruka!"

"What happened?" Kaname asked as he pulled out Kimiko's chair.

"Nothing, Ruka and Aido just seem to have a misconception about something and everything I try to clear it up they somehow end up making it seem worse," Kimiko sighed.

"And what is this misconception?" Kaname asked pushing Kimiko's chair back in after she sat down and going to sit across from her.

"They seem to think a… acquaintance of mine has developed romantic interest in me and I know they probably mean well but it simply is not like that." Kimiko explained as she started eating.

"Have you asked your acquaintance if this is true? You never know for sure unless you get all the facts," Kaname said.

"Trust me, it will never happen, I won't say he's too good for me but, I mean come on, I'm not saying I'm not pretty but there are girls that are much prettier and he, I am sure, could pick just about any girl he wants to," Kimiko explained.

"And do you have romantic feelings for him then?" Kaname asked.

"No, I've been keeping myself from being an idiot and falling for him, it's not that hard as long as you are aware that it's impossible," Kimiko said casually.

"Perhaps you should speak to him first, you never know if he might actually hold romantic feelings for you, after all you are more then you make yourself out to be." Kaname said.

Kimiko looked as if she was contemplating it for a bit before she smiled at Kaname.

"Maybe one day, but right now I kind of have the vampire council possibly ready to murder me, I don't have time to consider dating right now."

Kaname chuckled, "Well just hold out till the ball, after that you may go home."

"Are you sure I should keep going to events?" Kimiko asked worried.

"Of course, you must show them that you stand firm and won't run away just because you have been challenged or do you want to run away?" Kaname asked.

"Of course not! But I might cause more trouble for you guys if I do go…" Kimiko mumbled.

"Don't worry about that and just be yourself," Kaname said smiling.

 **Kimiko: OHMYGOSH! Guys I don't know how I'm gonna do this anymore X'D I actually wrote out a really cute scene for Kaname and Kimiko but Kaname got OOC that I was so unhappy with it X'D So I decided to develop their romance a bit on the slow side cause I am gonna probably have to develop Kaname a bit as well (yes I will do as I please this is my fanfic!) but not extremely OOC of course but I did enjoy the subtleness I gave to Kaname's approach in this chapter! Thanks to all the loyal fans sticking with me and leaving reviews! I just started university and it's just been hectic these last few weeks! Time for replying to reviews!**

 ** _Guest:_** _Oh gosh 15 chapters? Sounds like a plan :D_

 ** _Fai:_** _I know right! Honestly vampires like him need to stop thinking they're so high and mighty when really their not, though I wonder what he plans to do… oh dear ^^"_

 ** _Mai206:_** _Hahaha oh gosh here's me not even knowing how to properly start off their relationship and you are already thinking of them getting married ^^"_

 ** _Guest:_** _Eeeep this review made my day!_

 ** _NINA:_** _Thank you_ _J_

 ** _Kairi:_** _Yay! Thanks for the support!_

 ** _Guest:_** _Thank you! That means a lot_

 ** _Guest:_** _Thanks!_

 ** _AomeAzakura;_** _Hahaha sorry you had to wait for the next chapter, it's not the best one but I'll do better next time! I promise!_

 ** _Flora-Sakura:_** _Your review really meant so much to me! Thank you so much for your support on my story! I really do appreciate it! Sorry for not the best chapter but I promise the next one will be better so please look forward to it ^_^_


	10. Chapter 10

**Kimiko: I feel like so much can happen from now onwards and I'm so excited to see where my brain goes with this story so here is a new chapter :D Whoop!**

 **Please note that I do not own Vampire Knight, I only own Kimiko and this plot! Also sorry for any and all spelling and grammar errors, I have no beta and read it at least 3 times before I publish but I am human so even I make mistakes ^^"  
**

 **A Twist in Fate**

 **Chapter 10: A twist in perspective  
**

Kimiko smirked as she walked into the gathering and all the vampires openly starred at her shocked, clearly they had no expected for her to return after what she did. When Kaname asked her if she was going to run with her tail between her legs she realized that that is probably exactly what these vampires wanted, they wanted to show that they were superior so Kimiko walked in with her head held high.

Ruka was standing next to Aido watching Kaname and Kimiko walk in, Ruka had left to spend the day with her mother to whom she explained the situation, her mother wasn't pleased but Ruka all but begged her mother to see Kimiko not as a human but as her best friend. Ruka and her mother had come to the gathering directly after they spent the day together leaving Kimiko to come with Kaname. Ruka was relieved to see Kimiko wearing a simple dark blue cocktail dress that had black floral patterns at the bottom and some heels.

"Did I really have to come on your arm Kuran-san?" Kimiko grumbled under her breath but kept her smile in place.

Kaname placed his right hand over Kimiko's left which was connected with his arm, "Yes," he said smirking but didn't elaborate more.

"Is Kaname-sama flirting with Kimiko?" Aido asked shocked as he saw Kaname smirk at Kimiko causing her to grumble in annoyance.

"Yes!" Ruka squealed softly, "we have to get them together!"

Aido nodded in approval, "Kimiko is definitely worth Kaname-sama."

And so it continued for 3 days, Asato did not show up at any of the gatherings and Kimiko came in led by Kaname and spent most of the nights by his side and dancing with him. Kimiko actually almost started enjoying it until Friday night when Asato once more made an appearance.

All would have probably gone smoothly since the following night was the final night and the grand ball but it seemed that lady luck was not in Kimiko's favor.

"Ah human, I see you are still here, how about a game of chess?" Asato asked casually.

"I don't really play chess I'm afraid," Kimiko said evenly.

"Perfect, follow me," Asato said clearly not taking no for an answer.

Kimiko sighed, stood up and followed Asato to one of the rooms where these was a chessboard and two chairs, it wasn't far from the venue where the gathering was being held and Kimiko could easily find her way back.

Kimiko sighed as she sat down and looked at Asato, he only gestured for her to make a move on the chess board and she did just that, so it continued for a few moves in complete silence until Kimiko spoke up.

"Ichijo-sama, I am aware you are probably planning on killing me seeing as you made sure I was alone before you even tried to approach me but what good will it do you? So I die, so what? That doesn't change anything I said, in fact the only outcome I can see this having on you is proving that one mere human girl managed to get under your skin because she spoke up against you when no one else would."

"You would do well to remember your place, human," Asato said evenly as he moved his next chess piece.

Kimiko looked up from the chess board and directly at Asato, "Ichijo-sama with all due respect, I am going to say this in the nicest way I know how. I did not come here to fight with you or anyone else, I came to spend time with my friends who happen to be vampires. I didn't appreciate you putting me down like that because there is really no difference between us, other than the whole fangs and blood drinking thing. I live on this planet just like you, I live in a house just like you, I make friends just like you and so much more, my point is there is no need for you to try and claim superiority that doesn't exist but if you do there is no need for you to look down on people below you. Take Kuran-san for example, he has never looked down on me even once and he is far higher up on the food chain then either you or I are. But go ahead, kill me for making you realize that you aren't as superior as you like to make others believe you are, kill me because someone was finally able to stand up to you without being scared but do know that my death will not change anything or make you more superior."

"Are you not scared to die human? Running your mouth like that will most definitely get you in a lot of trouble," Asato asked with an angry glint in his eyes.

"I am, but if I'm going to die right now at least I'll know that I stuck to my believes and didn't falter once, so go ahead and kill me, it most definitely won't make my outlook on you any better and even if you kill me the Cross Academy students won't treat humans like you do, nothing will change," Kimiko said and made her move on the chess board.

"Check mate."

A while later found Kimiko calmly walking out the room and back to the gathering, when she got there a frantic Ruka and Aido looked her all over for any possible harm done but could find none much to their relief.

"Where have you been?!" Ruka asked worried.

"I just had a chat with Ichijo-sama," Kimiko said truthfully.

"Are you mad?!" Aido asked horrified, "You could have died!"

"But I didn't," Kimiko said smiling. "Now stop worrying, I'm right here aren't I?"

Ruka sighed, "Never do that again!" she scolded.

"She is really interesting Kaname-sama," Asato said bowing to Kaname.

"Ah Asato-san, whoever are you talking about?" Kaname asked.

"That human you brought along, not that you aren't more than aware whom I was referring to, that's why you brought her along right?" Asato asked.

"I had no say in her being brought here Asato-san, Ruka and Aido merely brought along their human friend who had no one to spend the holidays with."

"No one?" Asato asked confused.

"Her parents were killed by vampires a few years ago and she had been kept at Cross Academy to be kept safe and off the streets," Kaname said. "But if you will excuse me, it seems that my companion is just about ready to leave, good night Asato-san, I shall see you tomorrow." Kaname calmly walked over to Kimiko who smiled and clearly mocked him for something but Kaname only smiled at her.

Kimiko was fairly silent for half off the ride back to the estate when suddenly.

"OH MY GOSH I ALMOST DIED TONIGHT!" She exclaimed and tears started streaming down her face but she was laughing. "It was so scary! Oh my gosh!"

"Pick an emotion!" Ruka said horrified as she watched Kimiko laughing through her frightened tears.

"S-sorry," Kimiko said and took a deep breath to calm down, "I just had to get that out of my system! I was so scared!" Kimiko said horrified.

"Then you shouldn't have gone!" Ruka scolded.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Kimiko asked.

"Come to me, Aido and I will protect you," Ruka said and Kimiko smiled.

"I don't want to always be depending on you guys, I do have my pride, even us humans can have pride," Kimiko joked.

Ruka smiled, "That is so like you, now if only you'd use those guts to tell a certain someone you looove them~" Ruka teased to lighten the mood.

"I do not!" Kimiko said blushing bright red.

'Good, she's forgotten how scared she felt,' Ruka thought relieved and smirked "Sure you don't~ He only visits your dreams every night~" Ruka teased.

"Where did you even get that idea?!" Kimiko asked horrified.

"You whispered his name in your sleep~" Ruka smirked.

"I did not!" Kimiko said horrified, "Did I?"

"You did~" Ruka chuckled.

"NOO! I need to go home!" Kimiko groaned in despair, Ruka just chuckled, glad she had managed to cheer Kimiko up.

Kaname just kept quiet, he knew nothing he said would have helped but he was glad Ruka had found a way to cheer up Kimiko, even if it was by teasing her about him. Kaname inwardly smirked, of course he knew exactly who Kimiko had been referring to the other night at dinner, and he'd heard Ruka and Aido tease her enough on the specific topic of him. He supposed there was only one thing he could do in a situation like this.

 **Kimiko: Oh my gosh! What did you do me! Ahahaha kidding ;) yes, yes I know no big fight happened, no one died, boo Kimi boo XD I am very happy with this chapter, I like the way Kimiko handled Asato in the long run, oh boo me she's so mary sue, yea no I luckily warned ya'll from the beginning that that is exactly what she would be ^_^ Well I hope you guess appreciated this chapter! Reviews are love 3 hate gets blocked and I still don't have an editor so have mercy on my soul X'D**

 **Review time cause I don't think I would have been so motivated on this for so long if it wasn't for you guys!**

 **NINA:** Thank you :3

 **Guest:** I'll do my best to try and squeeze 5 more chapters out of myself XD

 **Mini:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! Really!

 **Kairi:** No problem!

 **Fai:** Hahahaha I hope you liked this chapter!

 **Flora-Sakura:** Thank so much for another lovely review, don't worry I understand your English perfectly ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Kimiko: HII! Long time no update! Super sorry guys but I have a valid reason! I am a University Student :D Studying education (lol what) so yea my studies have been crazy busy this year but you guy's reviews and someone messaging to hear if I was alive was very encouraging in wanting to update! I just don't have a lot of "me" time, so I'm really sorry for being hella inactive!**

 **2017 note: Happy New Year! I have probably rewritten this chapter 500 times guys cause I could not figure out what I disliked about it, till I realized I just didn't like what Kimiko had become so quickly in this chapter so I scrapped the whole chapter, rewrote it and tada!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight and I probably never will, however I own Kimiko (who is NOT me X'D) and the plot B|**

 **A Twist in Fate**

 **Chapter 11: A twist in perspective**

Kimiko and Ruka were looking through different ball gowns in a rather high end fashion store, well Ruka was excitedly looking at dresses and Kimiko was cringing at the dresses thrown in her direction. Ruka had insisted they go all out for the ball so they were searching for ball gowns and were going to get their make-up and hair done by professionals thanks to Ruka's mother.

"Okay try those ones on and if we don't like any of them we'll get more," Ruka said while looking at the stack of dresses in Kimiko's arms.

"Can't we just close our eyes, pick one and leave?" Kimiko asked a bit hopefully.

"NO!" Ruka said horrified.

"Fiiiine…." Kimiko groaned and allowed one of the shop's assistants to lead her to the rather large dressing room.

For the next half an hour Kimiko tried on dresses rather reluctantly while Ruka kept saying they weren't right, Kimiko eventually gave in and started to mock the dresses so she would walk out in the dresses and say something like "I couldn't wear this, it shows my calves! How scandalous!" Ruka would frown but laugh along anyway.

"Ruka this is like the 100th dress!" Kimiko complained from the other side of the curtain.

"You're being overdramatic, now hurry and come show me how it looks!" Ruka said.

Kimiko walked out, tired of trying on dresses and Ruka gasped.

"That's the dress!" She exclaimed excited "It's perfect!"

Ruka took her and Kimiko's dresses and paid for them.

"That's way too much money!" Kimiko said horrified.

"Look away if it bothers you that much," Ruka said smirking.

The girls went to the beauty salon next, where they had their hair and make-up done. When they were done instead of going back to Kaname's house they went to Ruka's house. Ruka said that Kaname would pick them up at her house when they were ready to go.

Kimiko was rather surprised that when she was helped into her corset it wasn't AS painful as it had been the first time, it was still painful though. She still preferred breathing over having a visually pleasing body shape.

"Oh yea, Kimiko," Ruka said walking into the room as Kimiko looked herself over in the mirror.

"Merry Christmas," Ruka said smiling and offered Kimiko a wrapped present.

"What? But, but I didn't get you anything," Kimiko said looking at the gift shocked. "And you already got me this dress and the hair and the make-up, Ruka this all was more than I could ever ask for…you didn't have to get me another gift" Kimiko started tearing up.

"You cry baby," Ruka said smiling gently, "I would happily do it all over again, you have been the best friend I could ever ask for" Ruka says hugging Kimiko tightly.

"Don't cry you two, you'll ruin your make-up," Ruka's mother scolded as she walked into the room.

"Right, now open your present," Ruka said excited as she pulled away from Kimiko and offered her the small box again.

Kimiko slowly took the present and opened it, inside the small box was a simple star necklace.

"Ruka… it's beautiful…" Kimiko said and gently took it out of its box, Ruka helped her put it on.

"I thought of you when I saw it, and just as I thought it looks perfect on you. Now you're ready for the ball Cinderella," Ruka teased.

Kimiko shook her head, "This is what I get for telling you fairytales."

"Kain them are here Ruka," Ranmaru said walking into the room, he and Ruka's mother had also dressed more extravagant for the ball.

"Let's go!" Ruka said excited and looked Kimiko once over for the last time, Kimiko was wearing a black dress, the bodice sat tight with a giant princess skirt that went all the way to the floor so you couldn't see her shoes, what made Ruka pick the dress though was the silver detailing on the side of the bodice. Her hair was done up in a simple messy style and had a flower clip on the side of her head, her make-up was done simply and she was wearing the star necklace she got from Ruka.

Ruka was wearing a beautiful red mermaid style dress which suited her figure perfectly and tied around her neck, her back was open till by her hips and had a thin chain of diamonds hanging down from where the dress connected at her neck, Ruka's hair was also done in a simple almost messy up do and her make-up was more intense as she had a smokey eye and her lips were painted red, but it all went beautifully with Ruka's rather pale complexion.

When the two girls walked out the house Ruka smirked proudly at Kain's reaction as her boyfriend seemed at a loss for words.

"Ruka… you… you look stunning," Kain said and kissed her gently.

"You guys are so disgusting," Kimiko teased. "Where is Kaname by the way?"

"Didn't Ruka tell you that Kaname-sama would be meeting us at the ball?" Kain asked.

"Must have slipped my mind, oops, my bad," Ruka giggled and Kain helped her into the limo.

Kain helped Kimiko into the limo as well before getting in himself and off they went to the final evening of the vampire gatherings, the ball.

"Where are Ruka them?" Aido asked impatiently.

"Fashionably late, probably," Rima said taking a sip of her champagne.

"Argh, girls," Aido rolled his eyes at the very notion.

"Oh, here they come now," Shiki said gesturing to the entrance where Ruka and Kimiko were walking in, happily giggling to each other.

"Wow…" Aido gasped.

"They look stunning," Takuma had to admit.

Kain spotted the group of friends before the two girls did and led them over to the group.

"Aido, close your mouth, you look like a fish out of water," Ruka smirked.

"What did you do to Kimiko?!" Aido exclaimed shocked. "You turned her into a girl!"

"Geez thanks," Kimiko sweatdropped, "I'm feeling the love Aido."

"Wait no, that's not what I meant! You look lovely Kimiko, it's just… like… wow," Aido trailed off.

"You do look radiant this evening Kimiko," Kaname's voice almost whispered into Kimiko's ear behind her and she nearly jumped up to the ceiling.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She said horrified and clutched at her heart, convincing herself that her heart was only beating so fast because she had gotten a fright.

"Sorry, I was actually wondering if the lovely human would care for a dance," Kaname said smiling and offered his hand.

"I don't know hey, it would be rather rude of me to leave my future husband here all by himself," Kimiko joked back on the time they had joked about her marrying Aido.

Aido quickly took Kimiko's hand and placed it in Kaname's, "No, no, I insist! Go have fun you two," he said smirking causing Kimiko to roll her eyes at his antics.

Kimiko and Kaname started dancing, Kaname looked rather amused at Aido's antics.

"In my complete defense, those two seem to think I have some form of a crush on you like most girls in school do, now do not misunderstand I'm sure you're an absolute great catch but I am afraid you aren't my type Kuran-san," Kimiko said looking at Kaname's chest and not into his eyes, appreciating the height difference.

"Oh? And what is the rather odd human's preference?" Kaname teased.

"Human? Not wanted by every women in the country?" Kimiko pondered teasingly.

"But I'm not wanted by every woman in the country, since you don't want me," Kaname teased back.

"True, but I'm sure people just think I have bad taste," Kimiko chuckled. "But its fine, it's my taste and I don't really plan on dating in any near future."

"Oh? Do human girls your age not usually concern themselves with things like dating?" Kaname asked.

"I didn't know I fell into the category of 'normal human girls'," Kimiko joked.

"Ah of course not, human girls your age would not try and take on a rather threatening man in the vampire community all on their own," Kaname said.

"What can I say, I'm a thrill seeker," Kimiko joked.

"Well please try and choose your thrills more carefully in future," Kaname said.

Kimiko nodded and looked down, to hide her blush. "I'll do my best to remember that," she mumbled. When the song ended she quickly pulled away from Kaname, "Excuse me, I need to go to the powder room." Kimiko quickly made her escape to a corner in the ballroom where she fanned her face with her hand.

"Why am I even blushing? Am I an idiot?" she mumbled and looked at Kaname, "He's not even that great! He's a vampire for one, for two he's so out of my league…" Kimiko sighed. "What am I doing? This was not supposed to happen!" she groaned.

"What's wrong Kimiko?" Ruka asked walking to her friend.

"Ah! N-nothing… just, you know… getting… air?" Kimiko mumbled stupidly.

"Have I ever told you what an awful liar you are?" Ruka asked.

"Yea… I'm just being silly, honestly! I mean he's… and I'm… and I mean I never thought of that and then you and Aido popped these ideas in my head and… this is bad Ruka," Kimiko groaned.

"Ah! You know there is nothing wrong with you liking Kaname-sama," Ruka said smiling reassuringly.

"Yes there is! For one he's… I don't know Ruka, I'm just… Kimiko…. And he's… he's this nice guy who everyone adores and he has this rather tough texture when you get to know him but he's actually really considerate and I mean he's amazing in his own way, in no way perfect but… " Kimiko groaned, "I'm rambling…"

"Indeed, Kimiko… Kaname-sama isn't easy to love but Aido and I believe that you can get through his, as you said, 'tough texture'."

Kimiko shook her head, "Impossible, besides he and I are literally two worlds apart, when we get back this will fade away and everything will be back to normal."

"Well…" Ruka smirked as she dragged Kimiko back to the rest of the night class.

"Well what? Ruka?" Kimiko asked, knowing Ruka and Aido they had probably been scheming again without her knowledge.

"Honored guests!" a voice called out from the small stage in the room and everyone turned their eyes to Takuma's grandfather, Asato. "I would like to thank you all for attending our annual get together this week, even Kaname-sama attended which we are grateful for, thank you Kaname-sama. At first in the beginning of the week I had planned to tell you that humans and vampires could never coexist and that Kaname-sama and his followers had to leave their school at once but I seem to have changed my mind," everyone looked at Asato shocked. "I will allow Kaname-sama and his followers to continue living among to see if there will ever be a point in time where humans and vampires can co-exist."

All the nobles applauded Asato who descended from the stage.

"So you applaud a man that just told you that you are allowed to do what you've been doing this whole time? Is that like a vampire thing?" Kimiko asked smirking and Ruka shoved her playfully.

"Should the girl that nearly died for the cause really be saying that?" Ruka asked smirking.

"Wait! I was fighting for your freedom?! Shit! I should not have won that chess game then! I would have finally had my normal life back!" Kimiko sighs dramatically causing the whole night class to laugh.

"And here I thought you went to save your handsome husband!" Aido teased.

"Where did Ichijo-san go, I need a rematch!" Kimiko faked a horrified expression.

The ball went calmly after that, Asato came to talk with Kaname before they left and acknowledged Kimiko with a nod of his head. When Kimiko and Kaname got back to his estate Kimiko immediately kicked off her shoes.

"Time for the magic to wear off," she mumbled.

"Magic?" Kaname asked.

"Oh, Ruka called me Cinderella who is this princess I told her about." Kimiko said smiling.

"Will you tell me about Cinderella too?" Kaname asked and Kimiko smiled.

"Sure, let me just go get out of this stuffy dress." Kimiko said smiling.

 **Kimiko: Done! If you're wondering where I was stuck it was at Asato's speech, I made Kimiko the "honored guest" constantly and then realized "this is why I have not finished this chapter, this would not happen and I actually don't want it to happen"! If anyone is still reading this I'm sorry for the hella long wait! I'm thinking of doing 2-3 more chapters before I finish this story.**


End file.
